This invention relates to an method apparatus for controlling the stopping rate of a materials handling vehicle, and particularly a turret stockpicker, or any vehicle having an elevated center of gravity.
When braking a heavy vehicle that is moving in excess of about 2 mph, full braking action is normally used. In fact, there are industry standards that specify the maximum stopping distance for vehicles of this type at higher speeds, such as 6 mph. At speeds at or below 2 mph, however, it is both unnecessary and undesirable to apply full braking force because by doing so, it will cause the vehicle to stop suddenly and this is both uncomfortable for the operator, and such action causes unnecessary strain on the vehicle.